Bonding
by aspiegiraffe
Summary: A story of life and love in a society with Alphas, Omegas and Betas And Reid's struggles with his assigned sex (Omega Male)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is something I've had sitting around for a while, I'm going to be writing both of my stories at the same time, alternating helps me to keep the creative juices flowing and not get bored **

The explanation of the logistics of the story to come

Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics

**Alphas**

May be male or female

**Male alphas**

Able to get alpha and beta females pregnant

Able to get omega males and females pregnant

Have a penis and testicles

Penis has a knot

**Female alphas**

Able to get beta females and omega males/females pregnant

Ovulate and menstruate

Able to become pregnant

_Viability strong when sperm is from alpha male or alpha female_

_Viability medium when sperm is from beta male_

_Viability low when sperm is from omega male_

Have a uterus, ovaries, vagina, penis (appears as clitoris unless aroused), internal testicles

Penis has a knot

**All alphas**

Able to scent alphas and omegas

Able to bond with omegas

**Careers alphas are often found in**

Politics

Law enforcement

Management

Sports

Army/Navy/Airforce

**Betas**

May be male or female

Main portion of the population 90%

Normal sexual function and reproduction

Unable to bond with alphas or omegas

**Male betas**

Have a penis and testicles

Have no knot

**Female betas**

Unable to get others (alphas, betas and omegas) pregnant

Ovulate and menstruate

Able to become pregnant

_Viability strong when sperm is from an alpha male/female_

_Viability strong when sperm is from a beta male_

_Viability is low when sperm is from an omega male_

Have a uterus, ovaries, vagina

**Omegas**

May be male or female

Have monthly heats

_Last 2 days_

_Extremely fertile period_

Followed by a 3-7 day menstruation

**Female omegas**

Able to get pregnant by all alphas, male betas and male omegas with equal viability

Have a uterus, ovaries, vagina

**Male omegas**

Able to get pregnant by alphas only

Able to get alpha females, beta females, omega females pregnant

Have a uterus, ovaries, vagina, penis and testicles

**All omegas**

Able to scent alphas and omegas

Able to bond with alphas

**Career types omegas are often found in**

_Stay at home parents_

_Nannies_

_Teaching_

_Daycare_

_Nursing_

_Hospitality_

Viability of pregnancies depend on the penetrative ability and potency of the sperm donors sperm

Alphas have highly potent sperm

Beta males have regular potency sperm

Omega males have low potency sperm

**The team and friends**

Hotch -Alpha male

Haley - Omega female

Jack - Prepubescent alpha male

Rossi - Alpha male

Emily - Alpha female

Garcia - Beta female

Kevin - Omega male

Strauss - Alpha female

JJ - Beta male

Will - Beta male

Henry - Prepubescent beta male

Morgan - Alpha male

Fran Morgan - Alpha female

Morgan's Dad - Alpha male

Sarah - Alpha female

Desiree - Alpha female

Reid - Omega male

William Reid - Omega male

Diana Reid - Alpha female

**Generally:**

**Alphas bond with an omega**

When an alpha bonds with an omega, it is generally a bond for life

The alpha is able to sense when their omega is in trouble or distress

A bonded alpha is fiercely loyal to their omega, vowing to love, protect and cherish them for the rest of their lives

A bonded omega is also fiercely loyal to their alpha, vowing to love, care for and cherish them for the rest of their lives

Bonded omegas are generally not attractive to unbonded alphas, the scent of the bond and of the other alpha is a deterrent. This does not apply to betas as they are unable to scent

Previous to bonding an alpha may scent mark an omega (claiming) to deter other alphas (protecting the omega with which they wish to bond, or protecting a young omega with no alpha to bond with as a protection against unwanted advances)

**Betas get together with betas**

Dynamics are as in real life

**Alpha - Beta and Beta - Omega relationships do happen but are rarer **


	2. Suppressant Woe

Reid's Point of View

"No no no no noooo"

I rummage through the drawers in my kitchen, looking for my heat suppressants. I thought I had another box left after I finished the strip in my bag yesterday. No apparently not.

"Shit"

I open up my laptop and get the pharmacy website up, placing a rush order for heat suppressants, good, I can get them delivered to work by lunchtime, hopefully that will be soon enough, otherwise I'm going to be sitting in a office packed with alphas, absolutely stinking of omega heat. It's not the best idea to be an unbonded omega on heat while surrounded by alphas … pretty much a recipe for sexual assault. Hell even in your own home it can be dangerous, alphas could be drawn in from the street, that's why the FBI offers bodyguards to it's omegas when they have their heats … if they have heats that is.

I refuse to have heats if I can help it, I didn't ask to be an omega and I certainly don't want to get pregnant. I mean it's not like I don't want to find a nice alpha male to bond with but I just don't want to be like most omegas when they bond, barefoot and pregnant, looking after all the babies and cleaning the house, it's not who I am. Omega's aren't supposed to suppress their heats all the time, most gynecologists recommend only skipping up to 2 cycles in a row and allowing the 3rd one to happen unsuppressed. It was a fight with my doctor to get her to prescribe suppressants all the time, because "omegas aren't supposed to have gender identity issues".

Well I do and so I suppress all my heats and the rest of my cycle. I've been trying to find a surgeon to do a complete hysterectomy because I really don't feel like I should be forced to go through all of this when I don't want to be any alphas breeding bitch. But doctors won't even consider it without a lawyer or psychiatrist signing off on it for me. God I just want to get shot in the line of duty so they have to … but I couldn't tell the bureau shrink that … all I'd get then would be time off and mandated therapy. I want to talk to Hotch about this because I know he'd help me but it's just so embarrassing, I don't know how to talk to my boss about "omega business", maybe I'll bring it up at the next psych assessment Hotch does (he does the teams assessments, because profilers can just run rings around regular shrinks, Hotch scares you into being truthful, he can see through the bullshit … that's why he's the unit chief).

I head off to work hoping that the few hours between now and getting my suppressants delivered don't make too much of a difference … I really don't need a sexual assault today … or any day for that matter. I really don't need the discomfort of an unwanted heat either, I'm sure I could deal for a couple hours till the suppressants arrive, but I don't want to, I shouldn't have to, but this is my fault for not keeping track, you'd think with an eidetic memory I wouldn't forget things as important as this.


End file.
